Cara meets the rest of the Harper family.
A family is reunited, more or less. A Mass General neurologist, Dr. Cara Niewoehner is reunited with her sister, Joanna Niewoehner after a long absence and also meets the rest of Jo's family; Jennifer Harper and Violet Harper have a VICIOUS confrontation with Bethany Arthur about her treatment of Amber Wellston; Craig Atchley and Hannah Harper Atchley get the final preparations for their wedding; and Alexandra Chadwick gets the last word on Andrew Barrington, with a little help from her bestie, Astrid McIntyre in this episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. Scene One: Outside of Joanna's house in Beacon Hill. Joanna is on her way to see her Aunt Michelle at the Harper Industries office in the Financial Center, when she is stopped by a dark haired woman on her way to Mass General. JOANNA: Sorry, if I was blocking your way. WOMAN: It's my fault. I should have..... (she stops in recognition) JOANNA: Are you all right? WOMAN: Are you Joanna Harper? JOANNA: Yes, I am. WOMAN: Jo, I don't know if you remember me at all, but do you have this picture? JOANNA: I do. That was of my birth family. My mom, dad, and me and my sister. WOMAN: That dark-haired girl, is me. The blond girl is you. You had Dad's looks and I had Mom's looks. JOANNA: Ohmigod! What is your name? WOMAN: Cara. Cara Niewoehner. JOANNA: My last name was Niewoehner when I was a baby. CARA: Jo, you're my sister. JOANNA: Cara! It's YOU! (The two sisters hug) CARA: I've always wondered how you are doing. JOANNA: And I you, sis. CARA: Where are you going? JOANNA: Over to see my uncle Michael. He lives over in Louisburg Square. CARA: I can go into work in a while, would you mind if I came along? JOANNA: I would LOVE that. (The two reunited sisters go to Michael's house) Scene Two: Outside of the Boston Police Headquarters. Bethany is smirking about what she is doing. A furious Jennifer and Violet come up to her. JENNIFER: I wonder why I EVER thought I could see you as a friend. BETHANY: Whatever! VIOLET: How can you lie like that? BETHANY: It's easy! I have no respect for you, or ANYONE even remotely associated with you! VIOLET Only in your demented little mind! BETHANY: Nerd! JENNIFER: BITCH! VIOLET: Jenn, please. Getting into a shoving match with THIS piece of trash will not solve anything. BETHANY: You'd best respect me! VIOLET: Listen to me, you little snob, in order to get respect, you GIVE respect! Your lies about Amber will come back to haunt you! BETHANY: I will get away with this, and there is NOTHING your stupid family can do to me. JENNIFER: You don't badmouth my family, you stupid little snip! BETHANY: I can do whatever I want! VIOLET: Believe me, Bethany, your lies will blow up in your face, and when they do, I hope to be there to see you get humiliated as you so richly deserve! JENNIFER: And believe me, Bethany, Amber will NOT be charged! SHE was the one who was injured! Not YOU, you liar! BETHANY: Whatever! (Jennifer and Violet walk off with their heads held high and dignity intact, while Bethany sits down and ignores their words.) Scene Three: Dylan's home. Shawn and Audra have come back for a few days. Apparently, there was some business at the office, that requires them to be in Boston. Barry; Dylan and Adam are talking with the siblings in their parlor. BARRY: Great to have you two back, Audra. AUDRA: Traveling on the road all the time isn't always a blast. Sometimes, it does get lonely. SHAWN: Besides, we wanted to spend time with the family. DYLAN: I am glad you two are home. AUDRA: I am too, Dyl. I miss hanging around with you. I am going to try to talk Aunt Michelle in putting me here in Boston full time. SHAWN: I hear that both Sheila and Anyssa are pregnant. ADAM: Yes, Sheila is going to have a girl; and Anyssa is pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. AUDRA: The twin thing runs true even to this generation. ADAM: Yes, it is. It's amazing that Anyssa is having twins, because she was adopted into the family. AUDRA: Anything is possible. DYLAN: Audra's right, dear. Anyssa could have twins. (Enter Sheila, who has just gotten off her phone.) SHEILA: Uncle Mike wants us to meet him at Louisburg Square. Near Joanna's house. DYLAN: Something up? SHEILA: Yeah, something major. We have a new cousin. AUDRA: Who? SHEILA: Joanna's birth sister, Cara Niewoehner. (The family is thunderstruck) Scene Four: Michael and Wendy's townhouse. They are talking to Joanna and Cara. MICHAEL: Cara, you gave us the DNA test, and it proves without a doubt that you are Joanna's sister. CARA: I know it's a lot to handle right now, with everything that has happened. With Joanna's adopted mother dying and all, then my parents dying. It's been crazy. WENDY: I am sure that it's been tough. JOANNA: I hope that it's going to be a transition that is easy. MICHAEL: I am sure of it. CARA: I have heard about the family. I would write Joanna when I could. But her mother, seems to me, would hide those letters. JOANNA: Mother was weird that way. MICHAEL: Erica was always insecure. She saw ANYONE as a threat to her happiness. Why do you think she married Nigel when she did. WENDY: Indeed. (Everyone is gathering in Louisburg Square.) MICHAEL: Ready Cara? CARA: As I am ever going to be. (Michael, Wendy, Joanna and Cara go to the park in Louisburg Square) Scene Five: Outside of Faneuil Hall. Alexandra and Astrid are having a wonderful time shopping and enjoying the day with little Mikey. Andrew comes along. ALEXANDRA: Oh no! It's HIM! ASTRID: Let's ignore him. ANDREW: I am here to see my son. ASTRID: Give me one good reason WHY I should! ANDREW: I am the child's father. ALEXANDRA: No, Andrew, just a sperm donor! ANDREW: This is between Astrid and me! You stay out of it! ASTRID: She is a part of my life, and part of Mikey's life, thereby, she doesn't have to stay out of it! ANDREW: He is MY son! ASTRID: We were never married, Andrew, so you have no claim on me or my child! ANDREW: I am entitled to see my son! ALEXANDRA: I don't think so! You know, I know people. I can fix it so you will NEVER see him again! (Andrew is firghtened!) ANDREW: You wouldn't do that! ALEXANDRA: You know I will do that! If you ever threaten me, Astrid or her child, either directly or indirectly, I will see to it that you will NEVER see Mikey again! ANDREW: This is not over, Astrid! ASTRID: Excuse me! This IS over! You leave us alone. ANDREW: I will take you to court for this! And I WILL win! ALEXANDRA: Your arrogance is breathtaking! You think that any judge will buy your lies? You are nothing but a sperm donor! Astrid didn't even KNOW she was pregnant by you! So, before you go spewing that you are a fine father, all you want is to have your child back for the money! You disgust me! OFFICER! (An officer comes along. He recognizes Alexandra) OFFICER: What seems to be the problem, Ms. Chadwick? ALEXANDRA (smiling an icy smile at Andrew): This man is harassing me, and my best friend, Astrid McIntyre, the mother of his child. Could you have him leave us alone? OFFICER: Certainly, Ms. Chadwick. (To Andrew) Come along, you! ANDREW: You will pay for this, Alexandra! ALEXANDRA: Whatever! (Astrid, grateful for Alexandra's help, smiles at her friend, and they head off while Andrew is being escorted out of Faneuil Hall!) Scene Six: Louisburg Square. A few hours later, everyone, including Alexandra and Astrid, are assembled. MICHAEL: I see we're all here. ANYSSA: Yes, we are. What's going on, Uncle Mike? JOANNA: This meeting is my idea. I talked with Uncle Mike and I want you all to meet someone. DYLAN: Who is she, Joanna? JOANNA: This is my sister. My BIRTH sister, Cara Niewoehner. ANYSSA: Very nice to meet you, Cara. I am Anyssa, Joanna's cousin. (One by one, the other cousins introduce themselves to Cara) CARA: I know you are all stunned by meeting me out of the blue. I had kept in contact with Joanna while she was growing up, and I knew she was well cared for. She is rather fortunate. My parents passed away not that long ago, and I had nobody except Joanna. I know I am imposing where I should not be imposing, and I am sorry. VIVIENNE: Don't be silly, Cara. We're ALL family here. This family is your family now. WENDY: My sister is right. This is your family now. PATRICIA: And I know I speak for us all, when we say, welcome to the family, Cara. DYLAN: You're a part of us now, Cara. And to my mind, we do for family. CARA: Thank you all. I appreciate all of you. JOANNA: You're welcome, sis. (Cara is welcomed into the family and she is immediately home again) Scene Seven: A few hours later at the Atchley Mansion. CRAIG: When are we setting the date? HANNAH: How about a winter wedding? CRAIG: I would love that. This way, Cara would be a part of it. HANNAH: Yes, it would be great. Hard to believe that Joanna had a sister. CRAIG: Yeah, but now Cara has her again, as well as everyone else. HANNAH: Wouldn't that have CURLED Aunt Erica's hair?! All those years that Erica kept knowledge that Joanna had a sister, and yet they STILL reconnected. Karma is finally catching up to her. CRAIG: You're still angry with her, aren't you? HANNAH: Yes, Craig, I am. What she did to Joanna and I were horrid. She intended to keep her own daughter away from her own blood sister; and then what she did to me and Maggie. Sometimes, I think she did this for FUN! CRAIG: I know you are angry with her, and nobody begrudges you that. She's dead now, honey. Let the dead bury the dead. HANNAH (sighs): You're right, Craig. I should let go, but it's like she was killed to escape justice. CRAIG: She will get her justice. If not on earth then elsewhere. HANNAH: That's true. She will get her due, wherever she is. CRAIG: That is good. HANNAH: Shall we prepare for the wedding. CRAIG: Yes, we shall. (Hannah and Craig continue to prepare for their wedding) Scene Eight: Joanna and Cara's house. CARA: I am glad to be home now. JOANNA: And you will never be alone again. CARA: Thank you, Jo. JOANNA: I am sorry I couldn't write you back, you know how my adopted mother was. CARA: I know. JOANNA: How did Mom and Dad die? CARA: Dad went first, after I began medical school. Mom died some years later when I was in residency. JOANNA: I am sorry, Cara. I wish I had heard from you, but I was in Europe, after my mother lied to me about everything. CARA: What did she lie about? JOANNA: Who she married; lying about her marriage; and why she adopted Mark and me. CARA: Mark? (Enter Mark) MARK: Your adopted brother. Joanna told me all about you. (Cara and Mark hug) JOANNA: We missed you at the Park. MARK: Couldn't get away. I called. JOANNA: That's right. Aunt Samantha told us. CARA: Yes, she did. MARK: I would like to take you two out to dinner, would you like that? JOANNA: All right, Big Brother, I am for that. CARA: Same here. (The new siblings head out of Joanna's house to the Top of the Hub to celebrate new family) Scene Nine: Violet's bedroom. JENNIFER: Do you think I did all right telling Bethany off? VIOLET: You did wonderfully, Jenn. JENNIFER: Why would she hate Amber? VIOLET: Who knows why. Bethany is always thinking that she is better than anyone else. JENNIFER: I am glad you were with me, Violet. I couldn't have done it on my own. VIOLET: You did fine, sis. I am proud of you. JENNIFER: Thanks, sis. (Sandra comes in.) SANDRA: Girls, it's time for dinner. JENNIFER: Ok, Mom. VIOLET: We're coming. (The twins leave Violet's room to go downstairs for dinner) Scene Ten: Steven Bennett's office. He is on the phone and yelling. STEVEN: You WILL find out all of Nigel's criminal enterprises and shut them down immediately. The Bennett family has had MORE than enough scandal and I want no more of it. ALL enterprises are to be SHUT down NOW! If not, then I will personally call Scotland Yard and have them FORCIBLY shut down, you get me?! (He slams down the phone) STEVEN: Hannah, I am doing this for you and Maggie. I know Erica had them running. And she had them continue even after her death! Erica, it's a good thing you ARE dead, because your operations are going to fall and fall HARD! I will NOT have my niece dealing with the fact that her father, and his slut of a wife were one of London's biggest criminal couple of all! (The scene fades) Category:Episodes